


Make up for lost time

by Written_prose_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Hand-Holding
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Make up for lost time

The first time Seamus and Dean hold hands is during Professor Snape’s class. He’s been telling off everyone about their work, and the two boys are scared; Dean because he doesn’t want to mess up his first wizard’s class and Seamus because he’d promised to help Dean through the classes, and of what use is he if he lands them in trouble during their first class itself?

The boys don’t realise that they’re holding each other’s hands until they get out of class. That’s followed by quickly separating and making a show of wiping their hands on their trousers or robes.

The second time they hold hands is when they’re on the train, heading back to London for their Christmas holidays. As the wilderness outside the window gives way to organised farms, Seamus grabs Dean’s hand, “I’m going to miss you.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “We’ll be back before you know it.” But he doesn’t disentangle their hands.

So, when they meet on the platform again, Seamus doesn’t have to think before hugging Dean, who is standing with his arms wide open.

After this, Seamus and Dean are always touching. When they sit in the common room with the other first years, they’re always holding hands.

It becomes a form of comfort for Seamus. After having set fire to something, messing up some potion, not making the quidditch team, he can always grab Dean’s hand.

For the year that Dean is in hiding, the lack of his warm touch keeps Seamus on edge. He never thought he’d yearn for anything.

At the end of the battle, when everything is quiet, Seamus leads them both out of the castle. They sit at the edge of the lake, feet dipping in slightly.

It feels weird. To see the sunlight reflecting from the ripples of the lake. It’s too serene.

With their backs turned to the ruined castle, it feels like a normal day.

Dean sighs, “So what now?”

Seamus turns to him and grins. He grabs Dean’s hand, “We make up for lost time, I assume.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments or on my Tumblr ( written-prose-things )


End file.
